Pain Relief
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: All Chris needed was a little distraction from his pain, and Alex certainly didn't mind providing him with one... Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin *Explicit Slash*


**A/N: So, this was originally based off of an idea that I had when Alex was out with his broken collarbone, but he unfortunately came back before I was able to write it. However, with Chris out at the moment with his knee, I decided just to switch positions, and then this happened! Hopefully, you'll guys will all enjoy this little fic :)**

**Any and all reviews are greatly recieved and appreciated, so feel free to leave your opinions! :)**

**Unfortunately, I don't either of the Guns, even though I wish I really did :(**

**Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p>"For fucks sake, give me the goddamn remote, asshole!"<p>

Alex smirked at Chris' frustration, continuing to wave the remote in his general direction from his position in the other chair.

"Why don't you shift your lazy fucking ass and get it yourself cripple, I'm not your fucking maid."

Chris rolled his eyes, flipping Alex off before trying to focus his attention back on the TV and the mushy daytime shit that Alex seemed to think could possibly pass for entertainment, anger and annoyance roiling in his stomach. It wasn't his decision; if Chris had had his way, he'd have found some much better television viewing, but Alex had decided that he was going to make it his mission to piss Chris off something chronic.

First, it'd been by hiding Chris' phone then constantly ringing it to watch Chris hobble around the house after it. Then, it had been by throwing the cushions propping Chris' knee up at his head when he was trying to eat. And now, it was by picking and choosing what he believed to be quality TV viewing, knowing for a matter of fact that Chris would fail miserably in trying to get the remote off of him to change the channel. Alex knew he was an absolute bastard, but he was loving every single second of Chris' pain.

Chris, on the other hand, wanted to murder Alex. He'd known once he'd gotten home from surgery that Alex was going to want to keep him company, and he'd anticipated the likelihood of some messing around on Alex's part as being almost certain. If he was totally honest with himself, he'd have been doing the exact same thing to Alex if their positions were changed. However though, what started off as some slight irritation had gradually build up, until the urge to kick Alex's ass had become a very strong one; and he could have guaranteed that if it wasn't for his leg being encased in a metal splint to stop him bending his knee, that was exactly what he would have been doing.

"You're a cunt, I hope you know that."

Alex let out a sly smirk as he stood up, stretching his back until it popped before he stared at the side of Chris' head.

"Yes I do know that, and yet for some strange reason, you love me even more for it, so quit your complaining fuckface."

Chris finally drew his attention away from the TV to glare at Alex, but there was absolutely no heat behind it as he gave a slight smile at Alex's words. For some odd reason, he'd always found Alex's pure dickheadedness to be one of the sexiest things on the face of the earth, and he knew that Alex knew that as well. Hell, a lot of the time, all Alex had to do was ramp up his cocky bastard more than normal, and Chris would be so damn turned on that they'd end up never leaving their bedroom. As it was, they tended to spend an awful lot of time locked up in there together, and Chris couldn't help but admit that he was somewhat frustrated that his injury interfered with their ability to fuck each other senseless every 5 minutes.

Alex threw the remote onto the couch beside Chris, before he sat himself down square on Chris' lap, watching with amusement as Chris tried and failed to push him off of him.

"Get your fucking fat ass off of me, asshole."

Alex decided against moving off Chris, which he did suppose would be the nicer thing to do, and settled instead for deliberately wriggling himself around in an attempt to find a slightly more comfortable position on Chris' legs. Chris gave a pained hiss as Alex lifted his leg and accidently kicked the heel of his foot straight into the side of Chris' wrapped knee.

"Hey, watch my fucking knee, cunt."

"I'm not sitting on your fucking knee, cunt," Alex shot back in response. "Believe me, if I wanted metal jammed up my ass, it would be something I would do on my own time and pleasure, and most definitely when you could play a more active role than just sitting there like the lazy fuck you are."

Chris went to open his mouth to argue back, but his confusion and slight wariness took over instead, and he settled for raising his hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'm not even sure I _want_ to know what the hell you're planning in that messed up head of yours, so you can leave me the hell out of it."

Alex laughed. "You say that now dude, but just you wait. You'll end up begging to join in, and we both know it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say loser," Chris dismissed nonchalently, but the heat was already starting to build up in his stomach from the image that was now running rampant through his brain. Huffing out a sigh, he shook his head before pushing at Alex's side, finally making him move so that he was sitting next to him on the couch. Being as careful as he could manage - which, quite frankly, wasn't very careful at all - Alex threw his legs over Chris' thighs, his feet dangling over the edge of the couch as he pushed himself tight into Chris' side. Chris sighed rather contendedly as his snaked his hand out from between their legs to rest it on Alex's knee affectionately.

He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he liked the fact that Alex was spending time with him. Not only was it a way for him to make sure that he didn't go absolutely bat shit crazy with the boredom, but he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be spending the recovery period with. Of course, there was no god damn way that he would admit this to Alex; Alex would either piss himself laughing, or think that he'd been accidently overdosing on his painkillers. Either way, it would be something that he would be ribbed for mercilessly, and there was no way that he'd be able to live it done, so he settled for keeping his mouth shut.

As the horribly bright and cheery commercials flickered about on the screen, a sore twinge throbbed through Chris' bad knee, and he held his breath as the wave of pain washed over him. That was something he hadn't become use to yet, even despite all of the drugs and painkillers that he'd been dosed up with by the doctors, and as he went to move his leg into a slightly less painful position, he let out a quiet hiss as heat flooded through his leg. Almost immediately, he felt Alex's hand clasp over his own, and a lazy kiss was brushed into his hair.

"You okay dude?" Alex murmered. He was too distracted by the TV to put any real effort into his question, but the underline concern that Chris could hear in Alex's voice was enough to make him smile slightly in spite of his discomfort.

"Yes I'm fine, you dolt. Now watch your stupid TV show."

Alex shook his head in mock annoyance, a smile on his face despite his growing concern over the level of pain Chris was currently in. He softly squeezed Chris' hand before he directed his attention back to the overly enthusiastic sports presenter parading around on TV screen, glancing at Chris surreptitiously out of the corner his eye. They both fell into a comfortable silence, relaxed in each others company. To be perfectly honest, with all of the traveling and wrestling and publicity they did, it was a nice change of pace of them both to be able to veg out in front of the TV without waiting for the phone to ring on them, asking them to be somewhere they didn't particularly want to be.

Unfortunately, even though he looked the picture of contentment, Chris was having to bite his tongue to make sure that he didn't call out in pain as his knee continued to throb in agony every few seconds. It was extremely irritating to say the least, and he knew that he wasn't due another dose of painkillers for a good few hours, which just seemed to make things a whole lot less bearable. Chris tried to shift in place again, but all that ended up achieving was making the pain in his knee worse as he swore under his breath, hoping not to draw Alex's attention.

Of course, that didn't work.

"Dude, are you sure you're fine? You're doing a hell of a lot of moving about there, and it's fucking distracting when I'm trying to watch my show."

"Well fuck you, you stupid asshole! Do I look like I really give a flying shit about your crappy show?" Chris had snapped back, his voice tight with pain as he glared at Alex.

Alex held his hands up in a sign of appeasement, rolling his eyes a little at Chris' outburst, although he wasn't really surprised by it. He'd known for the past few days just how painful his knee was, and he'd been waiting for the fall out that he knew would eventually come. Painkillers hadn't really helped Chris in the slightest, and as the days went on, it only seemed that his knee had gotten worse and worse. He'd noticed already today how stilted Chris' movements were, and he couldn't help but actually feel guilty for the first time in his life for making Chris move around without good reason other than for his entertainment.

"Sheesh, I was only asking fucktard, no need to jump down my throat for showing some concern."

"Go fuck yourself, cunt."

Alex shook his head a little bit before he threaded his hand through Chris' hair, pulling his head over gently so that it was resting on his shoulder as he brushed another kiss against his cheek. Chris gave an agitated sigh at the action, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and try to fight the pain surging through his knee before he closed his eyes.

Smoothing his hand down Chris' throat and shoulder, Alex let his fingers drag down Chris' side a little before he wrapped his arm around his abdomen, listening to the slight exhalation of air Chris gave at the ticklish sensation before he relaxed back into his body, Chris' hand idly drawing circles on Alex's muscled thighs through his jeans.

As Chris tiredly focused his attention back on the TV and whatever shit happened to be on, Alex had looked at his watch, finding to his dismay that it would be at least another 5 hours before Chris could pop some pills to get rid of his pain. Coming to the conclusion that Chris would obviously need a distraction in order to take his mind off of his fucked up knee, Alex thought for a few minutes, before an idea came into his head that had him giving a devilish smile.

Being careful not to draw Chris' attention, Alex moved his arm slightly, allowing him to slip the tips of his fingers underneath Chris' shirt to rest on the smooth muscle of his abdomen. Giving a slight smirk, he slowly and gently began to run his fingers across the warm skin in a back and forth motion, barely stroking Chris' stomach as he felt a ripple of tension briefly run through the muscles he was touching. He glanced at Chris out of the corner of his eye, and noticed the sexily adorable way Chris was just biting his bottom lip in response, totally relaxed as he continued to watch the TV.

Smiling to himself, Alex let his strokes become slightly bolder, his fingers playing across the dips and rivulets in Chris' toned abdomen as he himself carried on staring at the TV. They were light teasing movements, and Alex could feel the way that the muscles in Chris' stomach tensed up slightly further from his treatment. Chris himself still seemed to be paying absolutely no attention to what was happening as he sunk even closer into the willing body next to him, giving out a sigh of contentment.

Alex's fingers continued to brush and run over Chris' skin, travelling a little further down his abdomen with each stroke until the tips of his fingers were just barely hitting the waistband of Chris' jeans with every journey. He dragged them back up temptingly, before drawing a slow circle around Chris' belly button that had him giving his first visible response to Alex's actions; a faint sigh as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth a little more.

Alex smirked to himself, tiptoeing his fingers slowly back down to the edge of Chris' jeans. He could feel just how tight the muscles in Chris' stomach and groin were becoming, and as he saw the slight bulge beginning to swell in Chris' pants, he had no doubt in his mind that this was going to be a worthwhile distraction to Chris' pain. His movements slow and careful to prevent himself from scratching Chris' skin, Alex let the tips of his fingers just barely rest on the smooth, warm flesh below Chris' waistband.

Chris gave another response that had Alex smirking once more; he'd arched back slightly, allowing Alex's palm to rest flat against the lowest part of his abdomen as Alex let his fingertips massage the soft skin very softly. Alex couldn't deny the idea now that Chris was starting to catch on to what he was attempting to do, but it looked to Alex as if Chris was just going to play along with whatever Alex decided to do, something that suited Alex very well indeed. Chris was trying to play innocent, Alex had concluded with a sly smile, but Chris was far from innocent, especially when it came to Alex's form of torture, and Alex had ways and means of reducing Chris to a largely incoherent and trembling wreck.

Alex's fingertips continuing to rub their little circles into the skin literally just above Chris' groin, Alex slowly moved his hand down further, until a good half of it had disappeared into the top of Chris' jeans. He noticed the way that Chris' cock seemed to twitch just slightly under the movement, and Alex decided that he was going to play with Chris for a little bit before he finally let things happen the way that Chris wanted them to.

Going back to his ministrations, Alex ran his hand across the length of Chris' lower abdomen, feeling the muscles tense up in anticipation of what was to come as he let his fingers and half of his hand come to rest on Chris' left hip, the fingertips splaying out just slightly to lay in the highly sensitive crease between Chris' groin and thigh. Alex knew just how tender that particular part of Chris' anatomy was, and he wouldn't have been surprised if when he eventually let Chris lose his jeans, there was still bite marks there from the night before. So what if Chris couldn't have as much fun as he wanted to, it didn't stop Alex from taking full advantage of his body at least a couple of times a day or so.

Alex slowly began to tap an unidentifiable rhythm against Chris' hip and the very top of his thigh, and Chris sucked in a shaky breath, his cock continuing to swell and harden against the inside of his boxers, much to Alex's delight. Running his fingers very lightly along the crease of Chris' groin, Chris gave a breathy gasp as his eyes fell shut and he arched further into Alex's touch. Alex just smirked; he knew that this was the perfect way of getting Chris to react the way he wanted to, and it was definitely the best way of distracting him from the knee pain that now seemed a million miles away.

His fingers continuing to stroke back and forth along the crease of Chris' leg, Alex could feel the incredibly tightened fabric of Chris' boxers underneath the very tips of his fingers, and he gently slid the rest of his palm down into the top of Chris' jeans as he let his hand drift ever closer to Chris' growing erection. Chris gave out a slightly frustrated sigh whenever Alex's fingers would draw back to his hip, and he shifted his position on the couch just enough to not only lessen the pressure on his cock, but also just to let Alex's hand lay that little bit closer to his hardening member.

Giving out a huff of laughter at Chris forwardness, Alex cupped his hand over Chris' cock as he very softly began to palm it from his underwear, Chris' eyes now completely drawn away from the TV as he gave a sigh of relief at the touch of Alex's hand. A shiver ran through Chris' body as Alex scratched his nail down the underside of Chris' erection, and that in turn made Alex's own cock give a twitch as Alex became increasingly turned on by the sinfully sexy noises that Chris was starting to make.

A flush stole its way across Chris' face, his eyes half slitted in pleasure from the stimulation Alex was giving his cock. Even though they both prefered their sexual encounters to be as hard, fast and rough as physically possible, there was absolutely no denying that when it came down to it, Alex could give the softest, most luxurious care; Alex would worship every inch of his body like a god, and he would happily admit everytime that he fucking loved it. Although it never came out very often, the more playful and teasing side of Alex was one that Chris could never get tired of, especially when his hands and his mouth were as skilled as they were at administering the attention they gave him.

Giving out a breathy half moan as Alex's hand tightened slightly around his cock, Chris twisted his head to expose his neck when Alex began to press biting kisses down the length of his throat, his tongue pressed sensually against Chris' skin. Being incredibly careful not to kick or hit Chris' leg - after all, that would be horribly counter-productive - Alex straddled Chris' lap, his knees resting either side of Chris' hips. Grinding forward just slightly, he felt the twitch as their groins rubbed together tightly, creating the most delicious friction as Alex withdrew his hand.

Without hesitation, Chris' hand instantly wrapped around the back of Alex's neck, pulling him forward into a needy, hungry kiss as he rolled his hips in time with Alex's, his cock strained and leaking against the inside of his boxers. Alex' mouth immediately molded to the ferocity of Chris' kiss, their lips opened slightly to gain better purchase on each others mouths as one of Alex's hands slid down Chris' stomach to begin popping the button on his jeans.

As Alex's tongue pressed firmly against his lips, Chris gave out a groan of pleasure as Alex's tongue swept possessively into his mouth, his lust and his desire quickly beginning to spiral out of control as they battled for dominance. Given Chris' position, it wasn't hard to work out who was going to win, and Chris happily submitted when Alex crushed his lips up harder against Chris', the button on his jeans finally undoing so that Alex could draw down the zipper and snake his hand back inside.

Alex's hand disappearing into the top of Chris' boxers, he gave Chris' cock a few slow jerks as Chris moaned into Alex's mouth, his tongue playing with Alex's forcefully as he pulled Alex further into the kiss. Biting down on Chris' bottom lip, Alex broke the kiss, smirking at the lust and hunger in Chris' eyes before sliding down the length of his body; Chris immediately lifted his good leg up to allow Alex to kneel on the floor between his legs, and Alex gave Chris a devilish smirk as he withdrew his hand from Chris' boxers.

Chris lifted his hips up as much as he could to allow Alex to pull his jeans and boxers down just enough to free Chris' rock hard erection. His hands splaying across Chris' thighs, Alex immediately pressed a soft, teasing kiss to the base of Chris' shaft. Forming his tongue into a hard point, he drew it up the vein on the underside of Chris' cock, before running it around the ridge just below the head. Chris' entire body jerked as he thrust up slightly against Alex's face, moaning his name sultrily.

Using the flat of his tongue, Alex slowly ran it up the length of Chris' erection, before pressing the very tip of it into the apex on the head, tasting the slipperiness of the semen that was beginning to pool and dribble down his cock. Chris' hands grasped for whatever they could reach, threading themselves through Alex's hair to cup the back of his neck as he jerked his hips up once more. Alex just used all of his strength to push Chris forcefully down into the couch again before looking up at him, that mischevious twinkle in his eye.

"Patience Chris, you know they say that the best things come to those who are willing to wait."

Chris let out a slightly frustrated half moan as Alex flicked the point of his tongue over the head of his cock again. "Fuck patience. If you keep this up, I'm gonna fucking tie you to the foot of the bed and bloody well leave you there whilst I finish this off myself."

"Oh yeah, and like Mr Innocent could leave me there without having his wicked way with my sexy body first. I don't think so dude."

Before Chris had time to think up a response, Alex opened his lips just enough to draw the very end of Chris' erection into his mouth, running the flat of his tongue over it teasingly before releasing it, deriving great pleasure from the choked gasp that Chris gave out in reply. Giving Chris a brief smile, Alex opened his mouth, drawing the head of Chris' cock back between his lips before he sunk half way down the length of Chris' shaft, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he applied just enough pressure to have Chris squirming in his seat, a deep flush spreading across his face.

Alex repeated the action, sinking back down Chris' erection before he lifted back up, setting a slow and steady rhythm on his cock. Chris gave a low moan, his grip on the back of Alex's neck tightening slightly when Alex swallowed around Chris' cock before drawing back up. The relaxed speed of the rhythm meant that Chris was having to bite his lip to stop himself from begging Alex to go faster, but there was no way that he was going to succumb to Alex's teasing and beg; Chris Sabin certainly wasn't a man to beg for anything, even if it was something this deliciously perfect around his cock.

Alex sunk back down slightly faster as he increased his speed, and Chris moaned hoarsely, his hips straining against the hold that Alex had on them. Alex released Chris' hips just enough to allow Chris a little bit more movement, conscious of his knee the entire time; he didn't want to have to explain to any doctor what they'd been getting up to if Chris fucked up his knee any worse than what it already was, and he was pretty sure that Chris would deny him of sex for the rest of the year if that happened, so he allowed Chris to thrust up against his face, sliding his cock further into Alex's mouth.

Alex took the sign from Chris to begin to increase the speed and intensity of his actions, drawing his mouth back up and sinking down faster than before, the pressure of his lips tighter around Chris' cock. Alex released one of Chris' hips completely, reaching his hand down to pop the button on his own jeans before unzipping them and quickly pulling his rock hard erection out of his boxers, his hand loosely wrapped around his cock as he slowly started to jerk himself off at the same rate as his mouth around Chris.

Chris' eyes slatted in sheer lust, he let out a tantalising moan at the pleasurable friction around his cock, feeling the heat start to pool in his stomach. He caught sight of Alex on his knees, relentlessly masturbating, and the fact that Alex was deriving so much enjoyment from getting Chris off was enough to make Chris' desire spiral out of control. Alex's hand had slipped around from his thigh to cup and squeeze his ass, and as the muscles in his groin continued to tense, Chris couldn't stop himself from opening his thighs slightly wider to give Alex better access.

Alex immediately complied to Chris' implicit suggestion, using the saliva and cum that was running down the length of Chris' cock to lubricate two of his fingers before he slipped his hand back underneath Chris' body. Running his fingers slowly down the crack of Chris' ass, he stopped at Chris' asshole to run gentle circles around it, trying to relax Chris enough to be able to get his fingers into him without causing him too much discomfort; after all, pain was not the point of this, eliminating it was.

Chris thrust his hips back up against Alex's face demandingly, unable to stop his base urges as his hands held Alex's head in place before driving his hips forward, letting out a moan at the tingle of vibration around his cock as Alex's hand sped up on his own erection, obviously getting off on the roughness of Chris' actions.

Holding himself down the full length of Chris' erection, Alex continuously swallowed around the head, watching the way that Chris melted further back into the couch and taking it as a sign to carry on with his intentions. Exerting just enough pressure, the tip of Alex's finger slid smoothly into the heat of Chris' body, and Alex paused for a moment as the silky flesh of Chris' ass clung to the intrusion welcomingly, the muscles in his groin already tightened from the attention that Alex was giving Chris' cock. Withdrawing his finger just slightly, he drove it back in, setting a harsh, deep rhythm as he began to suck on Chris' cock with renewed vigour, feeling his own orgasm starting to build.

Chris knew that the number of ways Alex was stimulating him had to detract from his own enjoyment, but to be rather frank, Chris couldn't give a shit as he gave out a low moan, the knot in his groin only twisting further as Alex continued to simultaneously pleasure him. The very tip of Alex's finger pressed against Chris' prostate, and Chris arched his back in response, his hand gripping harder at the back of Alex's neck.

"Please..." Chris breathed out desperately, not caring that Alex had finally gotten him to beg as the knot of heat in his groin threatened to explode, and the knowledge that he had finally made Chris beg for him was enough to almost undo Alex completely. Alex had somehow added a second finger to Chris' ass without him even noticing, as lost as Chris was in the lust that was blinding his senses, and he drove them in and out of Chris at a vicious speed, his mouth moving just as hard and fast up and down the length of Chris' erection as Alex moaned around his cock, his own need for release speeding up on him.

His eyes screwed shut in sheer hunger, Chris threw his head back into the couch as he let out a strangled grunt, releasing into Alex's mouth. His hands tightened painfully on the back of Alex's head as he thrust his hips up lazily, fucking indulgently through his climax as Alex continued to drive his fingers into him, letting him ride out the wave of his orgasm. It was only mere seconds later when Alex moaned around Chris' cock, the vibrations sending a surge of electricity up Chris' spine from the sensitivity of his softening erection as Alex came himself, cum coating his hand and hitting the edge of the couch as he stroked himself lazily, trying to make the pleasure flooding his body last as long as physically possible.

Releasing Chris' softening cock from his mouth, Alex swallowed down as much of Chris' cum as possible, letting the rest of it dribble down his length and onto his balls as he rested his head against the inside of Chris' thigh, trying to regain his composure. Chris' grip on the back of his head slowly loosened as he came back to himself, and he started to softly run his hand through Alex's hair, wanting to maintain as much contact as possible through the afterglow of his orgasm.

Aftera few minutes, Alex lifted his head, pressing a soft, biting kiss to the edge of Chris' hip before lifting his head off of his leg and giving him a smile. Chris gave a sigh of contentment as Alex straightened himself up, wiping his hand off on his jeans before he put his cock back inside his boxers and stood up. He didn't bother to do his jeans back up, and flopped onto the couch next to Chris, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he threw his legs back over Chris' thighs.

Alex buried his cheek into the curve of Chris' neck, and Chris couldn't help but rub his hand up and down Alex's leg in a silent thanks before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Molding himself even closer to Alex's body, Chris let his eyes shut lazily as he enjoyed the moment, thoroughly sated and his knee not giving him any pain whatsoever for the first time in a week.

"Well, that was a first," Alex started, watching as Chris cocked an eyebrow at him, a devilish smile playing out across his lips.

"What was a first?"

"That's the longest you've gone without moaning your head off about your fucking knee since you left the hospital. I was beginning to think you were never going to shut up about the fucking thing."

"Oh, shut your face, fucktard," Chris shot back affectionately, giving Alex a slap around the back of the head. Before Alex could protest, Chris had pressed another kiss to his cheek, and he was looking so relaxed that Alex didn't really have the heart to retaliate. He'd have to wait until later before getting his own back.

As Chris returned his attention back to the TV screen and whatever shit happened to be on, Alex couldn't help but give a smirk. He knew his distraction would work, and maybe if he was lucky, Chris would start to complain again before his tablets were due.

After all, if it was doctors orders to help relieve Chris of his pain and allow him as little discomfort as possible, then who was Alex to ignore their advice?


End file.
